


A Shocking Turn of Events

by Space_Case_Axy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, I worte this on New Years, I'm tired, Male Crying, Non-Consensual Spanking, OTK, Otk spanking, Over the Knee, Pokemon Fanfiction, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Spanking, Tears, Underwear, happy holidays you filthy animals, no beta we publish our first draft like men, send halp, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Case_Axy/pseuds/Space_Case_Axy
Summary: After Lt. Surge goes overboard on a trainer's Pokemon in a Gym battle, Nurse Joy decides he needs some discipline to remind him of his position as a gym leader.Warning: Contains spanking.





	A Shocking Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! I've been dying to write this and as a challenge to myself. The dynamic between a usually soft spoken Nurse Joy and the soft-hearted army veteran Lt. Surge was too much of a draw that I couldn't help writing this.
> 
> I wrote this so it would be my first story of 2019!  
> Happy New Year everyone!

Nurse Joy sighed heavily as she sat down behind the front desk of the Vermilion City Pokémon Center; today had been rough. Actually, the entire week had been a very busy one. Normally she was used to trainers coming in and having their Pokémon tended to after they got in from the S.S. Anne port, or the few who would challenge the Vermillion Gym. However, this past week had been a nightmare. She had seen so many severely paralyzed Pokémon. 

 

The lucky ones were unconscious and underwent intensive care and recovered mostly before reviving. The many many very unfortunate ones were brought in twitching and writhing in pain, unable to even cry out from being so badly paralyzed, yet still fully conscious. Then it finally happened. One day a crying trainer brought in his Sandshrew that was actually having a full blown seizure, the poor thing was even foaming at the mouth. This very disturbing sight was the last straw. Nurse Joy had finally had enough, today this was going to be dealt with. Once the Sandshrew was finally on the road to recovery in the ICU of the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy told her Chansey assistants to take over; she was going to be gone for a while. 

 

After walking over to the Vermilion gym and getting past the very unnecessary tree blocking the path, Nurse Joy walked right in through the front sliding doors. There was a sign that said “closed for the day” hung up, but she of course ignored it. Inside, Joy came across a large room. Normally it was well lit, but the lights were mostly off, save for three of the ceiling lights so it wasn’t pitch dark. Understandable, Lt. Surge had a real fear of pitch darkness, most likely due to the war. 

 

Unfortunately, no one was to be found in the gym. Once any gym closed for the day, the trainers inside usually went home. The gym leader, however, usually lived in the gym. Nurse Joy knew for a fact Surge lived here. If he wasn’t in his office, he was in the basement of the gym, either sleeping or winding down for the day. Unfortunately, Lt. Surge had the barrier that led to where he usually waited for challengers activated. 

 

The Pokémon caretaker grumbled as she sifted through the many trash cans in the main room of the gym looking for the two switches that deactivated the barrier. “I’m going to really give him a piece of my mind!” she thought, flicking the first switch. She looked to her right, a trash can she had looked in previously and found the other switch miraculously and flipped it. The barrier now deactivated, she walked right in. Surge was not there, but there was a door off to the left with a light coming from under it. Nurse Joy knocked. The sound of someone being slightly spooked occurred, along with the voice of Surge’s Raichu, as if it were calling out to see who was there. 

 

“The gym is closed! Come back tomorrow!” called the veteran’s voice. Nurse Joy cleared her throat and entered the office room. It was more like a small lounge room than an office, but there was a desk with a laptop on it, so it counted as an office. The door was unlocked which wasn’t safe, but who on earth would try to rob Lt. Surge?! 

 

“Ah, Nurse Joy. What an unexpected surprise!” The large and rather well toned man exclaimed upon seeing the pink haired woman in the main office of his gym. “I could’ve swore I closed the gym up for the day.”

 

“You did, but I’m not looking for a match, Surge.” Joy made clear, shutting the door behind herself as she fully entered the medium sized office space. “I am here to discuss something very important with you, Surge.” Her voice was clear and to the point.

 

Lt. Surge stood up from his seat and gave her his full undivided attention. He may have been a gym leader in all rights, but Nurse Joy and her entire family were very important people in the Pokémon League. This Joy in particular was an official Pokémon Gym inspector to boot! Whatever problems his gym possibly had, he was going to correct them immediately; lest he lose his license to be a gym leader.

 

“Are you aware of how many trainers you have sent to me today alone?” Nurse Joy inquired, turning her sharp gaze directly at him.

 

Surge looked as if he was thinking about it, but Joy did not let him ponder long. “Seventeen, Surge! You have filled my entire emergency room wing in under twelve hours!”

 

“Well Joy, these kids come in here all headstrong. I’m doing them a service by taking them down a peg or two.” He rebutted. 

 

“They’re ten and eleven-year-olds, Surge! Not cocky teenagers!”

 

“Are you telling me I need to start just letting everyone win? You know that I can’t do that!” 

 

“I’m telling you that you need to exercise some restraint, Surge! That poor trainer told me how they called off the match and forfeit, but you just _had_ to get in one more attack. Something about “One last attack to send you crying home to mommy” is how they said you put it.”

 

“Ah shit...” Surge sighed, putting a hand to his temples and rubbing. “I _did_ say that...” 

 

“You admit to going way overboard then.”

 

“Now I wouldn’t say overboa-” He was cut off with Nurse Joy slammed down four photos of the Sandshrew in the ICU on the desk Surge was in front of. 

 

“You went very much overboard, Lieutenant. I’m using my authority as a Pokémon Inspector to tell you just how badly you screwed up!”

 

The lieutenant flinched at her sharp words. Perhaps he may have gotten carried away. His mind went to thinking about that trainer from earlier. The poor trainer begged him to stop the match, which he did in fact stop. But only after he commanded Raichu land another devastating bolt of raw electric power onto the Sandshrew that was obviously unable to no longer battle. Surge realized just what he had done and felt just horrible. He really needed to tone it back a bit, but that was easier said than done.

 

“Well Surge, just how do you think I should report this to the head of the Pokémon League?” Nurse Joy asked in a slightly snippy tone, her arms crossed as she glared up at the larger man. Surge’s face grew worried and he spoke up, rather shakily. 

 

“W-Wait wait! You’re going to report this to...L-Lance?” He gulped when Nurse Joy simply nodded her head in response. “Please Joy, don’t be so damn hasty! I-I promise I’ll work on it. I won’t go overboard in a gym battle again, I swear!”

 

“I can’t really believe your promise, Surge. You need to be reprimanded for what you’ve done. You nearly KILLED a Pokémon, the poor thing is showing signs of possibly having nerve damage the rest of its life!”

 

“You’re right...” he admitted, his head hung low. He enjoyed putting cocky trainers in their place, but over time he seemed to assume every trainer needed to have the same lesson drilled into them, even if they weren’t cocky at all. They were just kids trying to get their Vermilion City gym badge. Nearly all of them were still novices and trying to get their third badge. Lt. Surge felt heavy with guilt and spoke up. “I’ll accept any form of reprimand you give me. I’m sure Lance is going to give me quite an earful.”

 

“I’m sure he would if I was going to tell him.”

 

Lt. Surge looked at the pink haired young woman with a dumbfounded expression. “Huh what now?”

 

“I’m not going to tell Lance as long as you comply with the other punishment I have in mind for you.” Joy stated simply. 

 

Hope returned to Surge and he held both of Nurse Joy’s small hands in his large and powerful ones. “Oh thank you, Joy! You’re an angel to not only Pokémon but to me too!” 

 

Nurse Joy yanked her hands away and coughed, getting her blushing under control. “D-Don’t thank me just yet! You don’t know just how I plan to punish you.”

 

“I’m sure anything is better than you telling Lance!” he laughed.

 

///

 

Not more than five minutes later, the tall Electric gym leader was face down and ass up over Nurse Joy’s lap as she sat in the office chair behind the desk in the cozy office lounge. “O-Okay...t-this is different. Definitely not what I was expecting you’d do, Joy!” Was all Surge could say, embarrassed from his position. His Raichu was on the small couch and had a nice front row seat to see his trainer get a good dose of discipline. 

 

“If you’re going to behave like a child who always has to win, I’m going to treat you like a child!” Nurse joy scolded, lowering the man’s pants. She let out a tiny giggle from the Pichu and Magnamite patterned boxers he was sporting. He swore they were a gift from Spark, but that didn’t change the fact he was wearing them! Even Raichu giggled, even though he saw Surge dressed and undressed many times in his happy life with him. Suddenly an explosion of pain caught the army veteran off guard. Joy’s palm landed another crisp and expertly doled out swat, sending waves of pain to Surge’s surprisingly round pair of gluteal orbs. 

 

A few dozen spanks later and the Surge’s stoic demeanor dropped. He began to squirm around and wiggle around whenever Nurse Joy focused a lot on one area to spank, a good spanking technique that he sure was hating at the moment! “C’mon Joy. Ain’t I had enough?”

 

“Not nearly, Surge. You’re going to be here a while, so get nice and cozy, mister!” her scolding really made the spanking sink it, as she punctuated every other word with a firm smack. The heat was building and Surge’s defenses were lowering. He tried his hardest to maintain his composure, but that dam was close to breaking. Nurse Joy had to admit that Lt. Surge’s behind was on the attractive side, not to mention pleasant to slap and swat. She was anticipating his rear end to be rock-hard and muscular like the rest of him, but she had been proven wrong. Surge did like to have his cheat days when it came to his workout and eating routines. Unhealthy things he consumed must’ve gone straight to his rather soft and delightfully round tush. 

Still, she was NOT here to admire his cute jiggling ass as she spanked it, she was here to teach him a very firm lesson! She cranked up her willpower and held Surge in place by wrapping an arm around his waist and landing much firmer swats at nearly twice the speed. Yelps and yowls came from her victim, who squirmed and wiggled, a few sniffles escaping. Surge mentally swore he was not going to cry, he just needed to grit his teeth and bear this pain. He was tough, damn it! He had been in the war for Arceus sake! This was just a child’s punishment, not worthy of his tears in the least! Right? 

 

_Four dozen swats later, however..._

 

“Please Nurse Joy! N-No moooorrre!” the fully broken down man cried, his shoulders shaking as sobs rasped from his lungs. His behind felt as if it had been set aflame by an angry Charizard! 

 

“We’re nearly done, Surge. Just one last layer of embarrassment for you to endure.” Joy responded. The self-proclaimed Lightning American yelped when he felt his underwear get yanked up, the thin layer of remaining protection he had was now partially gone! His bare and rather red butt cheeks were on display. He supposed Nurse Joy was protecting his modesty by baring him this way, but now he felt somehow even more juvenile! It was like he was a small kid being bullied and given a wedgie! Raichu lost it and began to giggle at him, much to Surge's dismay! 

"You're not helping me feel any better, buddy!" he scolded half-heartedly, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. The large electric rodent only shrugged and smirked, enjoying being able to be a bucket of sass for the time being.

 

Just when Surge felt like he’d die of embarrassment, a firm slap landed on his bare right cheek and he yelped loudly and barely had time to catch his breath before another swat landed on the same spot, then again, and again. Soon he was howling under Nurse Joy’s stinging swats. When he tried to squirm, Nurse Joy would slightly yank his underwear upwards, immediately causing Surge to get his squirming in check very fast due to the discomfort in his groin. All the penitent man could do was take his licks as best as he could. He wiggled and flailed, but Joy kept him from getting too out of control. 

 

This loss in control was foreign to the older and physically stronger man. He was always in control in any situation and this was hurting his pride. But not as badly as he thought it would. Something felt so right about this somehow, but he couldn’t quite realize it fully due to the hell of a spanking he was getting. Perhaps if it was a softer spanking and Joy was being a little less cruel with tugging his underwear, then perhaps...he could grow to like this? But that was nothing to dwell on now, his poor behind felt as hot as a barbeque! 

 

Two solid minutes of punishing swats later, Lt. Surge’s behind was as red as a Razzberry and throbbing. It took him nearly a full minute to realize no more swats were falling and Nurse Joy began to rub his back soothingly. 

 

“I’d say you’ve been properly punished. Enough for me to not have to tell Lance, I suppose.” Nurse Joy stated, her smile returning to her that had been absent for the entire day. Poor Surge could only blubber out another sob, reaching his hand up to wipe away his tears in a vain attempt to hide the fact that he had been crying, no, bawling like a baby.

 

“Stand up.”

 

Lt. Surge quickly yet shakily got up from the small woman’s lap and stood in front of her, hands at his sides with his shoulders square and his back straight. “Y-Yes ma’am!”

 

The nurse smiled at his obedience; she was really enjoying having him under her thumb for the time being. It, of course, would not last but she was savoring this little power dynamic. Reaching out her hands, Nurse Joy grabbed the man’s pants that were in a puddle at his ankles and raised them back into place. “A-Ah wait...” Surge muttered. 

 

“Yes?” Joy asked, looking up at the gym leader. Surge had to look down at her due to the height difference, yet from his current angle the innocent act of her pulling his pants up with her face _that close_ to his groin just from her small height in her current seated position made it seem like she was about to...

 

He immediately shook his head, in turn shaking that lewd image from his mind before getting his mouth working again. 

 

“I...I know I don’t deserve it, b-but...Joy, d-do you mind rubbing some Burn Heal on my glutes?” he asked, scratching the back of his head and trying not to make eye contact with the cute and small woman who had just made him cry like a little child over her lap. 

 

She blushed slightly, but found her voice and spoke. “No Surge, you will be feeling that pain for as long as it lasts. However, I suppose giving your bottom a little bit of rubbing would be alright.”

 

Surge sighed in relief at the kindness that seemed to return to the Nurse Joy he had known for so long. He felt awful for putting her through this, but her mercy in not telling Lance about his behavior was greatly appreciated. If only his ass did hurt so much! He lowered himself back down over her lap and got into a comfy position for both him and her. Soon his pants were lowered and his bit of aftercare started. 

 

He grunted and groaned at the rubbing, Nurse Joy was being slightly cruel and rubbing the more painful places on his abused rear end. Even though it was far from soothing, any extra intimacy between them was appreciated; by both of them. But of course, they wouldn’t voice this bit of attraction they were feeling. However, Lt. Surge was a strong and tough man and he was floored by the power Joy showed she had today. 

 

“Hey um...you’re really strong, girlie.” He said, looking over his shoulder and flashing her a cool smile and a wink. "I haven't had my ass beat like that since the army!" Surge finished. His Raichu confirmed this with a nod a "Raaii-chu!" cry in agreement.

 

Nurse Joy just scoffed but chuckled before giving the big lug a firm slap to his previously tormented upper thighs. He yelled out a short squawk of pain and pouted. 

 

“Aww, you’re so cruel! I was only giving you a compliment!” he pouted, but in an overly exaggerated voice. This time Nurse Joy giggled and began to rub the man’s behind in slow soothing circles. “A-Ahh...much better...” the large man sighed with a slight purr in his voice. 

 

However, this moment of bliss was shattered when there came a knock at the door before it swung open. 

 

“I’m here with the pizza~!” called a happy-go-lucky male voice. Both Nurse Joy and Lt. Surge looked towards the office door, eyes wide like a Deerling in headlights. It was Spark! He wasn’t a gym leader, but he was the only Pokemon trainer the legendary electric Pokemon Zapdos listened to. The sight before him was quite a _shocking_ one; the strong army lieutenant was pants down over the small nurse’s lap, and it was clear Surge had been crying very recently! 

 

“Umm, u-uncle Surge?” Spark finally managed to say. Lt. Surge’s face went red! He had been expecting Spark for their pre-planned night of binge-watching the new season of their favorite show. Spark was usually always late, but lo and behold he was on time for once, if not early! Surge’s mind short-circuited as he thought of a viable excuse to why he was bent over Nurse Joy’s lap, his Pichu and Magnamite boxers on display!

 

“Sp-Spark! Y-You’re early! This is NOT what it looks like!” he babbled, his heart racing as a torrent of embarrassment and shame washed over him. It was bad enough his buddy Raichu had been watching, but now his nephew?! How could the day get worse?! Spark knew exactly what was going on, having been on the receiving end of quite a few spankings in his childhood. Mostly all of them had been from his at times rather strict uncle; but that was a different story for another time.

 

“Actually, it is!” Nurse Joy confirmed. “He needed to be punished and that’s just what he got!”

 

Poor Surge looked over his shoulder at her and pouted the biggest pout he could muster. “C’mon Joy, my ass is hurtin’ enough! Don’t drag my pride into it as weeeell!!”

 

A big smirk came to Spark’s face and he snickered, “Oooh, Uncle Surge was a baaaad boooy!” he laughed. “Wait’ll Blanche and Candela hear about THIS!” 

 

-Fin-


End file.
